callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:11Morey
CoJ Timeline Timeline is very interesting to read. Where you get all that info?-overlord- 11:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Promotion 11Morey, as the tyrannical leader of Project McCall I hereby promote you to improve my image, to Administrator. FrozenJese has left Project McCall, it's just you and me now. Can I count on you to stick with the Wikia? (Not to the point of being ridiculous, of course). If you've never been an admin before, check Wikia help for information on your new abilities. Foreborn 07:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Very good, underling. Have you been using the new Wikia look (Or was it the Monobook?) Well, the one where you can actually see the sub titles in articles without highlighting. If you have, you've no doubt noticed this: It REALLY hurts the eyes, this white on black. I don't know how to change the coloring, but we've got to figure it out somehow. Foreborn 04:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) On a lesser note... I remember you saying something a while back about not seeing a cannon in BiB... Ah.... Try the first level? You have to shoot those rafts with bluebellies on 'em, remember? And, it's now July 19th. TC has presumably been released for Xbox 360 and PS3. Since I'm a strictly PC gamer, (Ignoring handhelds of course, and I might get a 360 for the Halo Anniversary Editi-Well, now I'm getting off track) Point is, it'll be the 13th of September before I can play TC, so you'll be the only one us who can add to The Cartel's information, at a least for a while until information surfaces online, where I can find it. Although I might not want to spoil it for myself... Bah. Anyways, I think you get the jist. Foreborn 05:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Still waiting for a reply... Foreborn 22:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Call of Juarez: The Cartel I have to ask. IGN and other reviewers have completely panned everything about it. How good is the story out of 10? And a question... Do we hear anything about Billy Candle, Juarez (Juan Mendoza) or Ray? The Medallion? And a second question... They said that no bonds of trust are ever established between the three main characters. Is that true? Foreborn July, 2011 (UTC) 1. Me personally I really enjoyed the campaign. I give it (Well, practically all my games I own), a 10/10, but this is coming from a person who is a Campaign person, and I could care less about graphics. But this is a game where you have to play it a couple times to understand the connection to previous games, through about half the game you might be scratching your head, but in the end, you'll understand. 2. No you don't hear anything about Billy, Juan, or Ray. The medallion was lost in Call of Juarez 1 in a river. The Gold of Juarez legend told by the narrator in CoJ 1 is recited nearly word for word by Juan Mendoza in the Cartel (The same exact music evens plays). Juan mentions that his son Jesus (pronounced "Hay-suess") wanted to look for the Gold when he was a child. This concludes that Billy never went back for the Gold, and sometime betweens the 80s-90s, or even the 21st century, the Gold was re-discovered and sent to the Juarez National Museum. 3. mmm, They sorta trust each other, but that trust is equivilent to the McCalls and Juarez trusting each other (ergo, not very much.) - User:11Morey July 23, 2011 11:48 AM (EST) Yeah, yeah it is. Sorry I forgot to sign the post. So from what you say, the story wasn't THAT bad after all, as IGN would have you believe? If you want my 2 cents... I smell a prequel to The Cartel with Juan Mendoza the second, Ben McCall and the other guy finding the Medallion and later the Gold of Juarez, and somehow it ends up in a meseum. (Think about it, Vietnam veteran? That's close enough to the area you described, 80s-90s.) The prequel would likely take place in the Vietnam war and afterwards, like Bound in Blood did with the War Between the States. Foreborn 20:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) So, what about The Cartel's weapons? Is the AK weapon the AK-47 or the AKM? The way it appears in game, it looks closer to the AKM. Is the Beretta 92FS in the game like you predicted? Foreborn 20:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Duel Challenge Bio I need to know more about this duel challenge bio stuff from the Xbox verson, mainly if it we consider it canon. Foreborn 18:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... Canon it is then. 11Morey, think you can gather up all the duel challenge bios from Call of Juarez? I need to add a summary of their information to the respective pages, but not uner 'early life' under 'call of juarez' since the information comes from Call of Juarez, and because since BiB characters don't have Bios, it takes away from character page flow. Perhaps we might even use them as the quotes above the description on their character articles (Once we finally finish CoJ and CoJ BiB pages I was going to add quotes to character pages like many Wikia do). Dates Ah, I think I found it; the Gold of Juarez, right? I took thte date from the Juarez Mendoza article, which I won't touch, but I'll change the date to 1965. Thanks for the alert. Headcrab64 22:46, September 2, 2011 (UTC) A Change in Plans. I have removed my messages/your outdated messages on stuff we have already resolved on both our talk pages, primarily because I want to keep our anonymous source's position at Techland secret. I've been careful not to remove other user messages and important inconsistency/weapon info that I do not have personally saved (they are on my talk page). Now on to the real subject, a change in plans. I don't mean to stab you or Headcrab 64 in the back in any way but... Well, before you read what I'm about to say, read my latest news post, Call of Juarez: The Cartel Review: [[]]http://callofjuarez.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Foreborn/Call_of_Juarez:_The_Cartel_Review ...By reading that you no doubt understand exactly how I feel about The Cartel. I was planning on overhauling all the articles as I have with BiB and CoJ but now, they are no longer my priority, instead our unfinished articles from the first two games are. I cannot guarantee that I will even overhaul The Cartel articles, even despite vying for our goal. The Cartel to me is the disowned child of the series. I have yet to fully read/understand the story. Perhaps if it is any good I can merely accept it as part of the Call of Juarez story. I'm not going to acknowledge the game as I have the previous two titles, that game is one of the worst I have ever played and will be uninstalled from my PC soon. Morey, Since you seem to have understood CoJ: The Cartel's story, could you look over the Cartel character articles for any inaccuracies? I don't have the game anymore, so there are still some aspects that need clarifying/expanding. Headcrab64 17:01, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Youtube response I don't really see it as being cool. I don't understand. Foreborn 03:37, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was cool. And what don't you understand, what the comment is about? I took it as what Thomas would have said to Billy if he was still alive. I don't know, its just one of those things that are....mysterious and cool at the same time.. I still thought it was cool though (Somebody apparantly paid attention to the series). You wouldn't believe how many people are like, "Who the **** is Billy Candle? Oh, off topic, but something I need to point out. Check out IMDB's Call of Juarez page. They (for lack of a better term), "raped" the page. It has Seeing Farther on the character list (Even though he is in Bound in Blood), and it says "Sees Farther", and in the "Parental Content" page, it has "The main character drinks and smokes cigars". Umm, Ray does drink, but only in Bound in Blood, and Ben is the one who smokes. I can'y fix it, as I made an account, and it's been about a year or so, and I still haven't gotten my account confirmed. - User:11Morey September 21, 2011 4:04 PM (EST) We're Project McCall, the Call of Juarez Wiki, IMDB's pages on the series really don't matter to us. If they had done that to OUR Call of Juarez page, it would matter but IMDB is really, not our problem 11Morey, don't mean to sound cold but them's the facts. Also, can you help with this problem on TC's page? (See Project McCall review here: [[]]http://callofjuarez.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Foreborn/Call_of_Juarez:_The_Cartel_Review Won't recognize it when I try to find it in the linkings, someone fix that if you can. Let me know) I had to write that because like I said it won't find the page when I try to link it. I've run out of things to try. Got any ideas how to make the link appear like this in a sentence like we do with regular mentions? Foreborn 04:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Call of Juarez Music I noticed you have your own youtube videos, and I looked at the film cast ideas. I noticed in the description you listed song names, such as for the BiB one "Call of Juarez Bound in Blood theme", that in itself is not true, if you search the files the real 'main theme' listed as such, is about 21 seconds long, you meant the menu theme ;). But that's not what I'm here to discuss. You also seemed to have gathered some other song names I personally have either overlooked or not seen (many songs in the game files are listed by areas they relate to/are played in, BiB mainly) so I must ask, what's your source? If we could find the names of enough songs, we might just upload a Music section under gameplay, giving credit to the composers and performers ( that reminds me we still need to find the writers of both games and credit them). By the way, I think it's time we uploaded the list of inconsistencies. Foreborn 05:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) PMVP Hoy there! Not much happening here lately... I made a blog post, check it out if you've got a few minutes with nothing better to do. I proposed in it that we officially take a hiatus from the major editing we'd been doing up until recently, and plan to resume in January. However, this doesn't mean we shouldn't make a few minor edits here and there. Still haven't been able to get in touch with the writer so... Looks like I'm gonna hafta take that information I had wanted to get direct confirmation on (it involved some assuming so I wanted to be 100%, not 99% sure) and post it in a future blog post after implementing it. If I remember right it's merely assumptions as to Ray's date of birth gathered from that first and only message from the writer, where he talks about (incorrectly at one point) when Ray and Thomas met Juan Mendoza, etc. So, the PMVP (Project McCall Vacation Plan); thoughts? Foreborn 08:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Look I don't mean to be offensive but... Are you bleeping crazy? A remake of Call of Juarez, before even 2016 (assuming development and release times for BiB and TC are kept relatively the same/averaged out)? That wouldn't fly, Techland would be shooting themselves in the foot, especially after The Cartel. I can tell you the jist of what a reviewer would say: "After the horror that was Call of Juarez: The Cartel, Techland has decided to return to its Old West roots in a remake of the original Call of Juarez. Really, Techland? Are you so devoid of talent and originality you have to remake your primary series' own damn starting title before it's cold in its grave?" And they would be right at that point. As for the inconsistencies, I can't help you 11Morey, I warned you before I can't stand The Cartel. As for TOM CLANCY'S Rainbow Six (we mustn't forget TOM CLANCY in front of the title), that person is probably not remembering right although I wouldn't know, because I don't play TOM CLANCY'S Rainbow Six. Foreborn 01:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) While they might actually do a decent job with the gameplay mechanics in a CoJ remake, they wouldn't haveanything to add to make it worth it to the majority audience. Simply put, the game is not OLD ENOUGH to be remade no matter the excuse, trust me it would not fly with the populace. And I don't really give a shit about boasting my negative oppinions on The Cartel, you really think that one little wiki site that no one save two editors even cares about is going make some drastic impact on a developer? IGN, Gamestop, they make the impacts. It anyone has 'hurt' the chances of a CoJ 4 (in reality it's Techland and Ubisoft, but by going by what you were saying..) it's them. Also, I don't care about Walker Texas Ranger or No country for old Goat basterds or whatever the hell it was you were talking about. I do remember that WTR was rather cheesy, and all that aside, Call of Juarez was an OLD WEST series with a good storyline that drew you into it from page 1 (for biB at least, CoJ not as much) that's what makes a good story is keeping the person expieriencing it enthralled by the story. The Cartel is the opposite of everything good and decent in the first two games. You claim if I watched No country for billygoat dungbeetles and WTR I'd appreciate The Cartel more. No, I wouldn't. You know why? If a game can't stand on its own two legs, it needs to be put down. And by the way, there AREN'T any major inconsistencies in the storyline. In short, sorry mate, you and your buddies at CoJFans are being just that... Fans. It would be a grave mistake for them to put a remake of a 5 year old game on the market, especially after The Cartel's poor sales and negative reviews. Gamers wouldn't buy a game they just bought a few years ago. As a business, remaking the game would be a poor move. And 11Morey, I offered for you to do an Xbox 360 review some week or two before TC came out and received no reply, and considering the game has been out for about three months and everyone is trying to forget it, writing a review now would be a very worthless idea, that's my 'two cents'. Sorry if I seem harsh but them's the facts. Foreborn 09:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) In reply to a reply about a reply Instead of lists, perhaps you could make individual articles on each vehicle? The lists should go under the Gameplay section in TC's article. I've been trying to keep things symmetrical here on the Wikia, it would look rather strange if, for example, we have Call of Juarez' weapons individually and then just one article, a list, for BiB'. Is there really a need for enemy facton pages? It really doesn't seem like it would be worth adding, not that much to add to it besides 'These are the weapons they use' and 'this guy has a mustache, this guy does not'. On that note... Kind of like The Plague article. Do we really need that either? Yeah, there was a gang and Ray wiped 'em all out but other than that, we don't have much to say about 'em. Perhaps the gang should merely receive a mention in their leader's article, which I am fairly certain is already present in said page. Foreborn 20:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Call of Juarez 4 Well, what can I say. Call of Juarez 4. I hope they don't screw it up, and I hope it's as good, or better than BiB but I think you'll understand if I remain skeptical considering my oppinion on The Cartel. I'm slightly offended because Ubisoft didn't send ME an e-mail, thus I didn't get to paste some bits from my review :P But then again, Ubisoft has given PC gamers the big middle finger... Like EA and Crytek, Microsoft... Their PUBLIC RELATIONS manager called 95% of PC gamers pirates. The PR manager. Can you believe that? Ubisoft doesn't like money I guess, alienating a major gaming industry which if anything is growing, not decreasing. Btw, think we should do a news article here on the Wikia which no one reads? Seems to me mentioning this survey might not be worth it, maybe when we have some solid evidence of CoJ 4, an official announcement, etc... Foreborn 18:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC) And We're Back Well, it's January. I've already resumed editing. You still with me? I think we've lost Headcrab64. Foreborn 05:29, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Tell that to the other 99% of people who played the game. I hear they still burn people at the stake :P Create Chair article (Add to weapons of both CoJ and BiB) Create Whiskey article Gold of Juarez Forrester's Saloon (Find the proper name and spelling and create the article) The Call of Juarez (I originally thought this should be an article we should have, now I'm wondering if we shouldn't just delete it. Thoughts?) Call of Juarez (Add in all the prologue dialogue and summaries of the story, add Multiplayer article under Gameplay) Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood (add Multiplayer article under Gameplay, this will contain a list of the classes. ^ Same for above) (There's not much to say about them so they don't need their own individual articles) Minor characters from BiB and CoJ (Create McClyde brothers page(s?) Hope Create Hatchet, add to Call of Juarez under Weapons. Overhaul Wagon article (make mention that in BiB Ray, Thomas and William pilfered a stagecoach during their escape from Fort Smith, and that Juarez used wagons to cart his defective rifles into Apache territory, and that in CoJ it was used by Juarez's underlings after kidnapping Molly Ferguson, and Ray used a wagon with a gatling gun in the back to mow down Juarez's bandits) Create Horse article (make a list of which levels they can be used in, in both CoJ and BiB) Make "Miscellaneous" category, Gold of Juarez, The Call of Juarez, Horse, Whiskey, and Wagon articles to it. Make "Locations" category, add Hope, Forrester's Saloon and any other locations we come up with to it. Ray McCall (I need to finish the overhaul on this one.) Thomas McCall William McCall Marisa McCall Jeremy Barnsby O'Donnell Billy Candle (Minor touchup) Juan Mendoza (Minor touchup) All Weapon articles (Touchup, mainly in Mechanics sections, as I have found that they contain history related, albiet sometimes barely so, to the weapon instead of just the mechanics. To save a bit of work, we could just rename the sections "History & Mechanics" For BiB weapons while we're on the subject, we need to list the specs for each weapon condition, under simply "Specifications" not "Multiplayer Specifications". Also, we should have Content boxes in each article, improves the overall quality as ridiculous as that sounds. Call me stupid but I've never actually had to add in content boxes before, I am at a loss atm as to how to do that. Perhaps we should divide up these tasks. I'd offer to do the summary of Call of Juarez but I've only owned it a little over a year and I've already played through it three times for the Wikia... Alternatively, we could just put off the article for a while until I get in the mood to shoot down bandits via a badass preacher. Foreborn 22:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, all that's for you to do :P I was thinking we should merge the lists and divide the tasks up between the two of us. By the way, I don't know if you looked at the new news post I put up, but I was talking to the Assassin's Creed Wikia's "Mentor" D. Cello about an alliance of sorts, basically we get advertised on their website somewhat along with several other Wikias. It might bring us a lot of new editors. Maybe not. I thought it was worth a shot. What do you think? Foreborn 02:03, January 10, 2012 (UTC) On the Hope page you said that Billy and Molly moved back to hope, married and began raising a family. Where is the source for this? I played TC and there was never any mention of Ray, Thomas, Billy or anyone. If this is speculation on your part, it must be removed. Wikia is not for speculation, merely the facts. Foreborn 08:56, January 12, 2012 (UTC) We both really KNOW that Billy and Molly ended up together, but we've got no official confirmation, which makes the information is speculation. My source at Techland is long lost and truth be told it's been forever since I've been to CoJFans so I can't get official confirmation on anything after the last bit. What do you mean 'no offense'? I've known since shortly after the info came out that Ben is Billy's descendant. Saying that Billy and Molly moved back to Hope is an even bigger stretch of speculation. For one thing kinda off topic, why in the hell would Billy want to raise his FAMILY in the town he hated the most? "I grew up in a town called Hope. Pretty much the most hopeless place I've ever seen... It's full of drunks, drifters, thieves and liars. And those were the leading citizens." Only an idiot would raise a family there. But that aside, all in all we have no info on Billy and Molly's lives after Call of Juarez, and anything else is speculation. As I said before, Wikia is not for speculation. That information must be removed. We must keep integrity. Foreborn 21:15, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Project McCall Anniversary "I was thinking we should merge the lists and divide the tasks up between the two of us. By the way, I don't know if you looked at the new news post I put up, but I was talking to the Assassin's Creed Wikia's "Mentor" D. Cello about an alliance of sorts, basically we get advertised on their website somewhat along with several other Wikias. It might bring us a lot of new editors. Maybe not. I thought it was worth a shot. What do you think?" Just in case you overlooked this message from earlier, you never replied. Btw, check out the latest blog post :D It'd be nice if Techland made a game as good or better than the first two. Ubisoft has shown interest in bringing back Ray McCall as a character. Possible settings could be before BiB, or after and before CoJ. Would still be nice if they'd just finish Billy's story though. Foreborn 22:02, January 12, 2012 (UTC) You've lost me. I don't understand your hypothetical at all. Foreborn 01:24, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh I get what you're saying now. We should provide brief historical background and I suppose a real life picture, but mainly focus on his appearance in Call of Juarez, since this is Project McCall, not Wikipedia. Foreborn 03:33, January 13, 2012 (UTC) A trivia section could do nicely. 10:06, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading! Reviewportal77 21:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ah, too bad. I didn't get invited to go to the foreign wikia :P. Ahem, I mean I am above such trivial things. Morey, I left a message with D. Cello, we should be entering the partnership soon. Foreborn 07:33, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Latest blog post I hope you'll check out the latest blog post, so I don't have to repeat myself :P The blog posts nowadays are pretty much for our benefit anyway... In case it's not appearing on your browser, it's the one called "Alliance with the Assassin's Creed Wiki". Anyway, there is more in that blog post besides the formal wiki partnership stuff you already know about. Foreborn 19:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Update: James, I made a blog post (yes again, I know you must be sick of me telling you that :P), with all the confirmed facts I got from you know who, that one you really should check out, it's got some info on Ray I don't think I ever even mentioned before. By the way... have you ever watched that Pokemon anime, maybe as a child like I did? I'll explain the relevance later. Foreborn 01:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Whoa, whoa what? I never really got around to looking at the timeline. Where the hell did you get all the "such and such was born in such and such year"? I've not heard any official info on this. Tim Powell? Forrester? Running River's bear accident? Where did all these dates come from? Was it those bios you mentioned earlier? How do you know all this? If any of this is speculation and not facts we derive from the games or official info we can't put it up. Foreborn 02:47, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to see those bios please... Heck, I may make another blog post today about it! :P About the previous message... In that anime, there were two characters named Jesse and James, goofy antagonists that always failed. I just noticed that with you being named James, and Frozen Jese's username... Ah, you would've had to have watched the series to get it. Foreborn 03:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC)